Imaging devices may be used to provide visualization of a site on or within a patient, or in other areas of use. One such device is described in U.S. Patent Publication Number 2005/0020926; corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 10/873,540, filed on Jun. 21, 2004, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. In such systems a scanned beam imaging system may utilize a radiation source. The radiation is scanned onto or across a scanned area by an oscillating mirror. The radiation is reflected, scattered, refracted or otherwise perturbed by the illuminated area. The perturbed radiation is then gathered/sensed and converted into electrical signals that are processed to generate a viewable image.